Broken Love
by Princess Hazel
Summary: First one-shot. Somethings wrong with Mikan. And Natsume is the first to find out about it. What is happening to Mikan?


_**Broken Love**_

**Sakura-Chan:Okay this is my first one-shot. I hope you enjoy this story as much as i enjoyed writing it. And this is how I feel everyday. I decided to write it out. **_**To you: Marshmallow.**_

**Aoi: She doesn't own anything. Obviously.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mikan Sakura's POV <em>**

_I seriously hate my life. I wonder how the hell I've been going though life pretending to be happy. Its amazing I haven't suicided yet. And every time I see **him **__my heart just hurts even more. It started last summer. When we were in summer school. I never paid attention to him. Natsume Hyuuga._

**_FlashBack _**

_It was another day at summer school. Pure Boring! I hated my effin teacher. She was so gay. The only thing that was different was that some guy named Natsume Hyuuga was absent. Its not like he was a loser or anything he was actually pretty popular, with guys and girls. It was just that I didn't really care about him. I never paid attention. Anyways. When he was absent that day I had to move to in front of his seat because I couldn't see the board. I had glasses but I never wore them. They were annoying. Then it turns out that he was just at this Panda Corp. Thing. And he came to school. Like 2 or 3 hours late. We then started talking to each other. Not paying attention to the teacher because we both hated her. _

_Then. The next day…. She put him right in front of me! It was weird! We did keep talking though. And we skipped all the tests she gave us since we had no idea what the answers were. It was a fun summer._

_**End FlashBack**._

_Now. I barely get to see him. He's always in a different class. And when I do see him. I want to talk to him but he's always surrounded by his friends. His best friend Ruka is very nice though. He's dating my best friend Hotaru. Weird right? They are polar opposites. Anyways, when he's surrounded by his friends I'm too scared to talk to him. Its too hard. I want to give him a present before I never see him again until 2 years. But I just can't think of anything. I tried asking some guy friends. It wasn't really helpful. And I didn't want Ruka saying that I liked Natsume. I tried asking Natsume what he liked but it was no use. I've decided that I'll just give him my alice stone. And maybe a sakura tree that I'll mini sized for keep in his room. That should be enough I guess. I was gonna wait until graduation, but I guess I'll give it now. And run away from home. I hate my life. I'll be lucky enough to see everyone again in the ninth grade. Let's just hope._

**_Normal POV_**

_Mikan ran to where Natsume was. He was of course at their sakura tree. Only Mikan could come over to the Sakura tree. Mainly because only Mikan would approach the sakura tree. Being the idiot she is. She was just lucky she has the nullification, and SEC alice. Or else she'd be bald._

"_Hey Natsume!" Mikan called out. Pretending to be happy. _

"_hn." He replied back._

"_Later on. Check near the window later. You know the one that I always pop up at. There is something for you there. " She said with a sad smile._

"_Whatever" Natsume said pretending now to care at all._

**_Later on that night._**

_Natsume checked the window that night. There he saw a orange-yellow stone there, a weird looking button, And a small sakura tree that she shrunk. Next to that he saw a card . He picked it up and read it._

_**To Natsume,**_

_**I hoped you like your present. That orange-yellow stone that I gave you is my alice stone. You probably won't finish the ritual though. After all. It'd be impossible to now. And that sakura tree. It was actually real. I planted it a long time ago in a hidden space when I first came to this school in first grade. It grew really big. And I loved it. It was like my heart. It kept all my sorrow. Like when I disappear all the time and you guys can never find me. I go there. Only Hotaru knew where it was. But she never went over there cause there was a barrier at all times. Only I could walk through. Anyways like I said. That tree is my heart. I hope you keep it. But you probably won't.**_

_**-Mikan Sakura.**_

_**P.S. The rest of the others presents are inside my room which is next to yours. I'm pretty sure you haven't noticed that until now. Goodbye till ninth grade. I have always loved you. And I always will love you. Oh yea. There should be some kind of button near the alice stone and tree. Press it and you'll get a surprise.**_

_Natsume was shocked. "What did she mean by goodbye. And impossible." he thought. Anyways. He picked up a button thing next to the sakura tree. He pressed it and he saw at the sakura tree.. Hollograms. It was of them. All there memories they had at the tree. It was amazing. He then called Ruka, And told Ruka to call Hotaru. When they came over they went to Mikan's room. There was a blue and a purple box. The purple box was Hotaru's. Inside it was a year supply of crab brains and a robot version of Hotaru with a robot version of the baka gun. Hotaru picked up the note and it read:_

_**Dear Hotaru,**_

_**You've been my best friend since I came here. In the first grade. And I love you. But… Please don't be mad…. I have been keeping many secrets from you and everyone. I'm very sorry. And I'm even more sorrier that I left you and everyone else. I'm soo sorry. I'll see you when we get to ninth grade. Don't worry about me. Have fun years. You'll be forever in my heart.**_

_**-Mikan Sakura**_

_Hotaru, although it barely showed, was really depressed. She was being torn apart. And said in her mind. You'll be forever with me Mikan no matter where I go or you go. Then Ruka picked up his box._

_In there was a black rabbit. And also some rabbit food. And some tips on the rabbit. Plus there was a golden baby chick. Ruka then picked up the letter. It read: _

_**To Ruka,**_

_**I know you love animals so What I'm giving you is…. A black rabbit for Usagi to play with. Its name is**_

_**Well…. I don't have a name for it so you name it. That piece of paper is for what it likes to eat and all that stuff. And that chick grows the size of piyo if you feed it this certain thing that I gave tsubasa to hold for you in case the chick eats it before its out of the building. You were my nicest guy friend. Thanks for being there.**_

_**-Mikan Sakura**_

_Everyone was really depressed the next day. Narumi didn't even cross dress. While in deep thinking Hotaru realized: How did Mikan escape this hell hole? And Natsume thought: I loved you Mikan I just never got the courage to tell you._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hoped you liked it. And I hope Marshmallow read to the end if he did read it. I really enjoyed making this oneshot. And if you want a sequel just write it in your reviews ;) If you want a side story please write it in your reviews.<em>**


End file.
